


After school activities

by Emzalina



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: High School AU, M/M, dares, humping, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neku decided he doesn't want to fulfill a dare given to him by Beat, Joshua takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After school activities

Neku Shiki and Beat were standing in the crowded hall after school. Shiki was picking at the books in her locker while Neku and Beat had been commenting on the people who walked past them. Neku stood against the lockers with his headphones around his neck, quietly playing music that he could listen to while he waited. He rested back with one foot up, steadying himself on the locker. “Hey ‘phones,” Beat called from his place at the locker next to Neku. The ginger boy looked around to his friend, not saying anything to encourage or discourage Beat from talking.

"Ihave another idea," Beat grinned his grin reminded Neku of a lazy dog, being petted out in the sunshine and warmth of a summer garden. Neku looked at Beat with a raised eyebrow. He still didn't say anything to stop Beat from talking, so Beat took it as an invitation to continue.

"Hey ‘phones I dare you t-"

"We aren't playing that, Beat." Shiki was quick to cut in. she slammed her locker shut violently, trying to end the line of thought in the blonde boy. She turned to the two boys with a raised eyebrow. Neku just shrugged. He didn't know what she wanted him to do about what Beat was saying exactly.  

 Beat took up a defensive stance to protest Shiki’s absolute dismissal of his idea. "Yeah but I want ‘phones to-" 

"Beat." Shiki said in her warning tone. Neku looked at Beat. The boy’s lip seemed to jutting out in a slight pout. Neku sighed at the sight 

"Just let him talk Shiki," He knew Beat would whine until he got his own way.

"Alright! ......" Beat said enthusiastically. He balled one of his hands into fists and slammed it down on the other.  "Okay ‘phones, I dare you to push someone against the lockers when the go past,"

At first, Neku was waiting for Beat to say he was joking. He blinked a few times before realising Beat was being serious. "What?" He eventually deadpanned. Beat nodded furiously.

"Yeah! I dare you to try to get it on with someone!"

"Beat, we're in school," Shiki pointed out, rolling her eyes at the two boys. Neku moved to stand over by the girl. He folded his arms as he looked at Beat.

"Yeah I agree with Shiki. Too far Beat," Shiki smiled at the words, giving Beat a smug expression.

"Alright." Beat grumbled. His body sagged slightly but he turned away from Neku and Shiki. Shiki thought it was cute and started to giggle at the pout. "Didn't know you were a chicken shit ‘phones." Beat mumbled. Shiki was about to protest when Neku's head whipped around to Beat and he scowled.

"I'm not! It's just too far!" He yelled at the other.

"It's just a little fun ‘phones!" Beat yelled back.

Unbeknownst to them, Joshua had been walking up the corridor. He stopped a little what away when he heard Neku and Beat fighting.

"Excuse me for not finding humping someone against a school locker fun!" Neku half yelled. People were beginning to look disturbed by the two. 

"I never said it was! I said it was a dare!"

"And I told you I think it's too far!"

It was at that point Joshua decided to make his move. He walked over with a slight sway in his hips. He'd caught Neku's eye and walked straight to him without avoiding the others gaze. He pushed Neku against the locker nearest. Causing Shiki to gasp and Beat to stare on in shock.

"I don't think it's too far," Joshua whispered in Neku's ear. Neku's eyes widened. 

"What..?" He asked. He threw his head back as he felt Joshua rub up against him. He didn't know why, but he expected the other to kiss him. Joshua just moved rhythmically. Letting himself ram Neku into the lockers in front of him.

"Josh..." Neku protested once, he tried to pull away, but Joshua giggled and continued. He let one of his hands massage at Neku's hip while the other held one of Neku's hands above his head on the lockers. Neku leaned his head forward against the lockers. Joshua let go of Neku's wrist. He used his hands on either side of Neku's hips to pull the ginger boy straight back into his dick. 

Neku could feel Joshua as he grinned against him and he couldn't say it wasn't a pleasurable experience. 

"Ah~" Neku groaned out as Joshua thrust him forward into the locker again. The expressions from Neku's voyeuristic friends were priceless to Joshua. Beat looked horrified and at Neku's groan he let out a startled 'Bwaaaahhhhh!!'. Shiki, on the other hand, was watching in wonder. She was even smiling; anyone would think she was the one behind the dare.

Joshua stopped after a few more minutes, much to Shiki's distaste. He tried to move away, but Neku secured him with two hands around Joshua's neck. Neku turned around so he was facing Joshua and pulled him closer still.

"Neku?" Joshua asked. The boy in question buried his face in Joshua chest. Joshua was surprised by the action, but tried not to show it too much. He tried to pull away from Neku, but the smaller boy clung to Joshua tightly. He muttered something short and quiet into Joshua's chest.

"Come again?" Joshua asked. He looked down at Neku with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like they weren't close or didn't have any kind of bond, but the way Neku was holding him was weird to Joshua. 

"Don't move." This time Joshua heard him speak. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked his next question.

"Why?" 

Neku looked up slightly. From the little part of Neku's face that Joshua could see, he could tell that his friend was bright red. 

"Just... I can't."

"Can't?" Joshua asked. Neku quickly got bored with Joshua's unknowing expression. He pushed his crotch further into Joshua's thigh and decided if he didn't get that, Neku was just going to lead the other's hand down there. 

Luckily for Neku, Joshua's face lit in understanding. He made a silent 'O' with his lips before the expression turned to a smirk. "Why Neku I'm flattered," Joshua giggled. He pulled away slightly only to be pulled back.

"Shut up." Neku mumbled, looking away. Joshua giggled, looking either way down the hall to check for any extra people. The halls were almost empty by one and Joshua smirked.

"Bathroom?" He asked. Shiki and Beat seemed to understand what Joshua was implying.

"What?" 

"I'll help, seeing as I caused it." Joshua spoke with false innocence. He giggled again as he winked at a still confused Neku.

"Help?" The other repeated, Joshua didn't reply. He pulled himself completely away from Neku. Neku was worried at first, but let out a sigh of relief for his baggy shorts. He watched Joshua walk a few steps up the hall before he looked back.

"I'll show you," Joshua said. He held out a hand to Neku, leaving Shiki and Beat with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. Joshua giggled as Neku laced their fingers together, looking at his friend as the both made their way off down the hall.


End file.
